Date Night
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: Jesse and Brennan are unsure what to do on thier date. Slash JesseBrennan.


Disclaimer: NO ownership of any kind so let's leave it at that.

XXX

My first Mutant X fan fictions, so please review, and tell me what you think.

XXX

Summary: Jesse and Brennan head out on date, but there not sure what to do. Slash Jesse/Brennan.

XXX

"So here we are on a date final." Jesse stated as he Brennan walked down the street. "Yep." Brennan agreed.

"Were going to have a lot of fun." Jesse quickly added.

"Oh yeah." Brennan agreed.

"There's only one problem." Jesse said.

"Oh what is that?" Brennan asked.

"What are we going to do?" Jesse asked. They both stopped in the middle of the side walk.

"Oh yeah I knew was a detail I was forgetting." Brennan said to himself. They both stood there for a minute.

"What so you think we should do?" Jesse asked. Brennan shrugged his shoulders.

"Not really sure it's been a while since I've been on a date." Jesse didn't have clue either it's been a while since he was on a date too.

"We could get something to eat." Jesse suggested.

"That sounds like a plan." Brennan agreed. "Where do you want to eat?" Jesse thought for a moment.

"We could get Mexican." Jesse suggested. Brennan shook his head.

"No Mexican gives me gas, and I guess you don't want to make love to gassy man." Jesse gave a nod of his head at this little confusion

"How about Chinese that's good stuff?" Jesse asked. Brennan shook his head

"No I have to be in a mood to eat Chinese." Jesse crossed his arms to show he gave up.

"Alright I'm out of idea do you have any?" Five minutes later they were walking down the street eating hot dogs from a cart.

"Good hot dog." Jesse said before took a bite out of his.

"Yep," Brennan said threw a mouth full of hot dog. With in a few minutes they finished their dinner.

"Do you want to see a movie?" Jesse asked.

"Sure sounds fun what do you want to see." Jesse looked at his boyfriend, and said,

"Don't worry it will be a good movie."

After two hours they walked out of the theater after watching Rob Zombie's Halloween.

"That was an awesome movie." Jesse spoke. Brennan shrugged his shoulders.

"It was good, but I like the original much better." Jesse looked at him

"Oh come on you can't say you didn't like the extra stuff in there like explaining Michael Myers childhood." Brennan returned the look.

"I could have guessed most of that from the first movie, but lets change the subject to what were doing next." Jesse knew it would be pointless to argue with him on this.

"Alright I think we could get drinks, go dancing, or walk in the park, and there is always the beach." Jesse suggested. Brennan took in each of the suggestions.

"No drinking because I had a problem with that many years ago, as for dancing not a chance in hell, but the shore line thing might work." So they were off to the beach.

When they arrived the shore line was empty.

"Looks like were the only ones here Jesse saying what was already known.

"Yes we are." Jesse said then he began to take off his shirt.

"Brennan what are you doing?" Jesse asked. Brennan threw his shirt on the sand then began to take his pants off.

"I'm going shinny dipping." He stated the drop his pants on the ground with his boxers.

"Brennan running around naked in public is illegal." Brennan ignored this, and off his shoes and socks.

"Here I go!" he shouted as he ran into the water. Jesse stood there in shock watching his boyfriend hot body running full steam into the ocean. When hit the water line he drove in.

"Why does he do these things to me?" Jesse asked himself as Brennan rose from the water.

"Come on in Jesse the water is great." He shouted at Jesse.

"No thanks I rather watch." He said as he thought there is no chance in hell are you going to caught me running around naked in public.

"Come Jesse live a little, and besides you have nothing to be ashamed of believe." Jesse face turned red.

"No I'm good." Jesse said waving. Brennan frowns at him. He wasn't going to take that as an answer.

"Listen you have two choices. Either you get in here willingly or I come up there grab you, and throw you in the water with me fully dressed."

"You're bluffing." Jesse called back.

"Do you want to try me?"

"Alright fine." Jesse yelled back as he began to take off his clothes. "But you owe me one." Jesse took his time undressing. One he was undressed he slowly making his way to the water looking around to make sure no one was looking at him. One he reached the d lifted water he felt a hand grab his.

"About time." He said then pulled Jesse into the water with splash. Jesse first reaction to the water was it didn't feel that on his, plus it felt good to have water against his skin without the barriers of clothes.

"Wow you right the water is great." Jess he said as he began to swim.

"Yeah, but now it's gotten better." Brennan said swimming on top of him His arms went around his body Jesse's body, and pulled him up so they were standing in the waist deep water. Brennan then pressed his wet lips against Jesse's. There lips began to my in sync with each other. Brennan ran his hands down hand Jesse's back He placed them on his butt, and lifted him. Jesse wrap his legs around Brennan's waist. The kissing became deeper, and more intense. The waves washed over them as they kissed. Jesse moved his tongue into Brennan's mouth causing him to moan. Brennan the returned the favor. They stood there a long time before were knocked off balance by a wave, and fell into the water. With in seconds both of them resurfsed.

"Wow that was good." Jesse said standing in the water.

"Yep," Brennan agreed also standing up. They both walked to the shore

"So I think this is a good part to end our date." Brennan suggested. Jesse looks him, and smile.

"Oh no Brennan when we get back home this date won't end until the sun rises tomorrow."

The End

XXX

So how did I do? Please send me a review, and tell me. Sorry about the spelling and Grammar thing I kind of don't have a beta reader at the moment.

Have a good/afternoon/night.


End file.
